Tanjoubi Omedetou, Zoro
by Nici Bianca
Summary: Luffy had played the conversation in his head so many times over and over again, but just as he thought before, no existing words could explain what he had felt, and was still feeling, when thinking about the huge sacrifice the man in front of him had made just to save him and the crew. A birthday fanfiction for Zoro! Warnings: contains lemon and Thriller Bark spoilers! Please R&R


He was training. Again.

In the last few days he did nothing but train. After the Thriller Bark incident he realized just how weak he really was. That he had survived Kuma's bubble of pain, consisting of all the anguish Luffy had to endure after Moria's battle, enough the make the Strawhat captain lose consciousness, didn't matter to him. He just wasn't strong enough to ensure safety to his crew, his _family_ , knowing that he could be knocked out for days that easily.

His arms began to shake from exertion, but he wouldn't stop. Not now. Not ever.

He knew his body, trained it all these years, and he knew that it could withstand any form of training he put himself through.

It was getting cold outside. While lifting his weights, Zoro saw the frost clinging to the windows of the crows nest. Nami said that it would start to snow in the night. He suppressed the smile that was about to form on his face, thinking about the three youngest of the crew and how excited they were gonna be tomorrow. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper always loved playing in the snow, and now that they had a bigger ship, it was going to be a loud and noise day.

Zoro was too deep in his thoughts to hear the light knocking on the hatch leading into the crows nest. He was startled by the sound of it suddenly falling close, and the chilly wind that managed to get inside. The swordsman turned around sharply, cursing himself for not sensing or at least hearing the hatch open, but he relaxed as soon as he saw who disturbed his training session.

"Luffy. What are you doing here?" Zoro walked over to the wall to place his weight in the stand Franky had built him. Grabbing the towel, he watched Luffy where he was standing while rubbing the towel over his sweaty hair and shoulders.

"I was, uh … I just wanted to see what you were doing and to tell you that dinner is ready!" Luffy beamed at him at the mention of dinner and Zoro had to smile at his captain. "Leave me some leftovers in the fridge. I'll train some more." He stretched his arms over his head and closed his eyes, preparing to do some push-ups, and was surprised to feel a hand closing around his wrist in a strong hold. Zoro looked down and found himself face to face with Luffy. _When did he get so close?_

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Luffy took in a deep breath. "It means that you are going to come with me to the galley and have dinner with your crew together. You're cutting yourself off from us and that's gonna end, _now_." Luffy's voice was calm on the outside just like he appeared to be, but Zoro knew his captain too well. He could almost sense the determination radiating from the rubber-body that stood right in front of him. "Sorry, but I won't-" Zoro couldn't end his sentence due to two hands that shot forward and held his head in place, one on each cheek, making it hard to talk.

Luffy took one step closer to his first mate, their body's touching, and it seemed like he was staring right into his soul.

"Zoro, just listen to me. I know why you avoided the crew for the last two weeks, why you avoided _me,_ but let me tell you one thing. If you don't trust me telling the truth, than you can do whatever you want and I won't bother you again."

Zoro could only nod, dreading what was about to come. He wasn't going to talk about-?!

"You are one of the strongest men I've met on the whole sea. I chose _you_ to be my first mate because you are special. But you can't just abandon your crew because you think you're weak. And you have to stop with that self-torture you're putting yourself through. Maybe you haven't noticed it already, but we are in the Grand Line now, almost half way through the first half of it, and we need to be on alert at every second, ready to fight against anything that means harm to us."

The swordsman was training for the last two weeks, only stopping to occasionally eat and to use the bathroom. He even slept less to have more time to train. And it was more than obvious to the whole crew, his more than grumpy behavior, the dark rings under his eyes and the always tense muscles from the constant strain on them a dead giveaway.

Luffy didn't raise his voice, still speaking in this collected and calm tone, but this hit Zoro even harder. He wanted to explain himself to his captain, but wouldn't dare to interrupt him now, knowing that he wasn't finished yet. The younger man took a step back, letting his hands fall to his side as he was sure Zoro wouldn't stop him, and continued, holding his friends gaze with his own.

Luffy took a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists, dreading the next words he had to say to his best friend. But he couldn't let it go, he was the captain after all.

"Zoro … what you did back there on Thriller Bark," he had to stop for a second, collecting the right words he knew don't exist to say this right. He saw the betrayal and anger flash through his first mate's eyes, and winced inwardly, a cold shiver running up his spine, when he actually detected fear in those gray orbs.

Zoro's body began to shake slightly at what was to come, memories of the pain and the anguish he felt returning to his mind so lively that he could almost feel it course through his body like venom through his veins. He had tried so hard at avoiding this topic, had threatened that stupid ass love-cook to hold his damn mouth shut, but somehow he knew that Luffy would learn about it sooner or later. It was Luffy after all. Though he hadn't expected for it to happen so soon.

"I was so scared when I saw Sanji carrying your shattered body to us, shouting for Chopper to help you. You didn't woke up for _days_! I never saw you getting hurt that badly. But … why are you doing this to you now? Ever since we left that damn haunted island you've changed. I know it is your dream to get stronger to be the world greatest swordsman, but punishing yourself for something that wasn't your fault isn't the right path. I need you to be strong, yes, but I also need you to be healthy and happy, together with your family, arguing with Sanji, cursing over Nami and being the older brother for Chopper.

But most of all, I need you to be my first mate, the one I can rely on to protect everyone when I can't."

Zoro's eyes widened when Luffy finished. _He doesn't know what happened!_ , was the first thought that shot through his mind, unbelievable relieve falling down on him like tons of bricks. He didn't know how to respond, having expected something so completely different than what he received, that it rendered him speechless.

Luffy on the other side wasn't sure what he felt.

He knew what had occurred on that haunted island. He had made Sanji tell him even before the swordsman woke up, being the captain he had to know, though he wished he was still oblivious afterwards.

When Sanji told him about Zoro's sacrifice, his first reaction was to destroy everything available in his range, his hatred for the pacifista blinding him. But after he had almost no energy left the young man collapsed in the debris around him, crying for his first mate, the fear for his life settling in the pit of his stomach like a cold iron fist and making him feel sick. Though Sanji did his best to comfort him, he was only able to stop when he was back by Zoro's side.

Luffy had played the conversation in his head so many times over and over again, but just as he thought before, no existing words could explain what he had felt, and was still feeling, when thinking about the huge sacrifice the man in front of him had made just to save him and the crew. Not now, not ever. He would take this secret to his grave.

The young captain stepped closer to his first mate and rested his hands on his cheeks again, this time softer, and smiled up at him.

Zoro felt a thumb stroking his left cheek. This gesture calmed the swordsman, and he let himself relax into his captain's touch.

Luffy sighed and leaned his forehead against Zoro's, his brown eyes piercing the first mate's gray ones.

Zoro closed his eyes for a short moment. _He doesn't know. And he won't know ever about it, not if I can prevent it._ But then he heard Luffy softly whisper against his lips, and he opened his eyes again.

"And don't ever forget that I chose _you_ to be my lover." The captain leaned forward and captured the swordsman's lips in a kiss. Now it was Zoro's time to sigh, and Luffy felt him relaxing more and more the longer the kiss lasted. Luffy moaned softly when strong arms closed around his waist and drew him closer to his lover's body, still covered lightly in sweat from the previous workout. He responded by throwing his arms around broad shoulders, deepening the kiss and pressing himself against the older man.

Soft lips brushed against each other, their breath mingling together. Both pirates needed to feel the life coursing through the others body, the strong heartbeat gradually speeding up with each passing second, and the grip on each other intensified. The crow's nest soon was filled with suppressed moans and groans, but when Zoro tried to walk Luffy back towards the bench, the rubber man ended the kiss, smiled and put his hands against Zoro's chest to stop him. The green-haired man must have made a funny face, because Luffy laughed and grinned up at him.

"Not yet," the rubber man said, still breathing rapidly. "I said dinner was ready, and now you're going to come with me to the galley to eat with your family."

Zoro knew there was no backing down from it, not if his captain said it in this demanding tone, and definitely not after this kiss. He could still feel Luffy's lips linger on his. So he just smiled and nodded.

All the dread he felt earlier was gone, and he knew he would be back to normal in a few days.

Luffy turned around and threw the worn out white shirt at Zoro's head, indicating that he should get dressed before dinner. He then grabbed his lover's hand, pulling him towards the hatch. But before he could open it to climb down, Zoro leaned forward to whisper something into his ear. "But you do know that you have to finish what you've started, right senchou?"

The younger of the pair grinned his trademark grin and pecked the swordsman on the lips, a pleasant shudder running down his spine. "Of course I do," he whispered back, before opening the hatch and jumping down to the lawn deck, already shouting for food, Zoro following right behind him.

 **X**

When the pair entered the galley, Zoro was confused to be met with silence and darkness. _Did the others run away to avoid getting their food stolen?_ But when he heard Luffy closing the door behind him, the room suddenly exploded in light and noises.

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU!"

As Zoro's eyes finally adjusted to the sudden light, he was met with a sight he didn't expect to see in his whole life.

The galley was decorated with garlands and balloons, a huge cake set on the table, surrounded by other delicacies made by Sanji. But the best sight before him were his nakama, beaming at him, clapping their hands and cheering excitedly. Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook wore silly party hats and were by far making the most commotion. But even Nami, Robin and Sanji were smiling at him, Sanji nodding his head when their gazes met.

The swordsman was shaken out of his daze when he felt to hands clasp down on his shoulders. He turned halfway around to see Luffy smiling broadly up at him, eyes shining with glee and love. Before he could say anything, however, the rubber man had already thrown his arms around his shoulders and was crushing him in a bear hug. "Happy Birthday, Zoro," was softly whispered in his ear, before he felt two other figures crushing him from the other side, joined by the excited shouts of "Happy Birthday!" from Usopp and Chopper.

"What … what is all this?" Zoro was able to bring out after freeing himself from the three youngest of the crew an returning his gaze towards his other nakama still gathered around the dining table.

Nami looked at him like he suddenly grew two more heads. "You're kidding me, right? Sanji is right, your _are_ a dumb muscle head. What does it look like to you?! Today's your birthday you moron!" Silence followed after that, everyone expecting Zoro to say something. Then: "Oh. I forgot." The whole crew face palmed, shaking their heads in disbelieve. Except for the captain who still stood beside his first mate and was currently laughing his head off. Robin was laughing behind her hand and Sanji's smile had already faded, a scowl covering his face instead. The blonde lit himself a cigarette to calm his nerves. "Damn moss for brains. We spent hours preparing all this shit for you and all we get is a lame-ass _I forgot_?"

Zoro looked towards Sanji and couldn't help but smirk at the cooks anger.

He didn´t know how to voice his appreciation, but just knowing that they all went through the trouble of throwing him a party was making him feel warm inside.

The swordsman looked to his left at his still chuckling captain, then back to the faces of his crew.

His family.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Luffy's sudden cry of "Let's party! Captain's orders!" and was shoved towards the table.

"Zoro! You have to blow out the candles and wish for something!" Chopper said excitedly, grinning up at him with huge shining eyes. Zoro chuckled and drew a deep breath before releasing it and blowing out all the candles sitting on top of a huge cake in one go. His crew around him cheered loudly and clapped their hands.

Sanji walked to the counter and returned with nine small cups in one and a bottle of sake in his other hand. Zoro's eyes were drawn to the bottle and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. This was one of the cook's best sake he had and they had fought more than once over it, Sanji always kicking him out and yelling at him for saving it for a special occasion.

In response to the swordsman's look the cook just huffed and rolled his eyes, setting everything down onto the already cramped table and not saying anything. Zoro however smirked at the blonde and Sanji sent him a death glare while opening the high-quality alcohol nonetheless.

Everyone chattered happily when Sanji filled each cup with great care as to not spill anything with all the commotion around him, but he knew that he could do this even in a storm swaying the ship from side to side without spilling so much as a single drop. The blonde handed each member a cup and straightened his back once he made sure that the bottle was closed securely again, though he had a feeling that there won't be much left of the sake at the end of the evening.

When everyone had his share of sake, the crew grew quiet again, looking at Zoro expectantly.

They all stood around the table, a cup in hand, and were waiting for Zoro to say something. A beat of sweat formed on the first mate's forehead and he swallowed, suddenly nervous of what to say. He had treated his nakama like shit for the last two weeks, but now they were smiling at him like nothing had ever happened. Luffy was right, of course he was; they were his family and they would be there for each other no matter what.

"Uhm," he started, but didn't know how to go on or what to say. Sanji snickered at his obvious embarrassment, but he ignored the bastard and focused on everyone else.

"I- I don't know what to say, really. I, uh, I'm sorry for acting like an asshole in these last few weeks and I," he stopped, his gaze wandering over every one of his nakama, stopping when they reached his captain's eyes. "I'm glad to be a part of this crazy-as-fuck crew," he finished, grinning at Luffy's laughing face and raising his own cup of sake high into the air, the others joining him.

"To the Strawhats!" he said, his voice loud and clear.

"To Zoro!" everyone responded, their cups clashing against each other before they downed the sake in one go. They laughed at the disgusted faces Chopper and Luffy were making, their tongues hanging out of their mouths and their faces all screwed up.

The rest of the evening went by in the usual chaos, their spirits even higher than at the feast on Thriller Bark after Moria was defeated. Now they were all back together, safe and sound, and their journey to the end of the Grand Line could continue.

 **X**

It was in the middle of the night.

The Strawhats were all scattered around in the galley, some just passed out at the table from too much partying, like Usopp and Franky, others like Nami and Robin, had managed to go (or more stumble in Nami's case) to the sofa were they collapsed and were sound asleep. Chopper had joined the two girls a few minutes later and was now curled up between their two bodies, snoring softly. Brook was sprawled onto the galley floor as if he had passed out mid-walking, and Sanji had dragged himself behind the counter and was laying in a corner, mumbling in his drunken sleep, his blond hair all tousled.

The only two that were currently missing were the captain and the first mate.

Unlike the rest of their nakama, who threw caution to the wind for one night, Luffy hadn't drunk that much and was still in control of himself. In Zoro's case, there just wasn't enough alcohol on this ship to make him really drunk. He admitted that he could feel a light buzz, but that didn't bother him.

As everyone had passed out in the galley, Luffy took Zoro's hand in his and led him out onto the deck. Snow was slowly making it's way to the ship and coated the Sunny in a thin blanket of white. They stood at the railing in comfortable silence, enjoying the quite of the sleeping ocean after hours of celebrating.

Luffy shivered lightly, but welcomed the cold air on his flushed skin nonetheless. He smiled to himself when Zoro came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

After some time Luffy turned around and gazed into his lover's gray eyes. Without saying a word he raised himself on his tiptoes and pressed his lips softly against Zoro's. This was not like the heated kiss they shared before in the crows nest. This one was gentle but just as intensive and spoke more than words could ever say. Luffy's hands rested on Zoro's strong arms and his thumbs drew random patterns on his warm skin. Zoro hummed in approval in the back of his throat, making Luffy moan softly in return. But suddenly the swordsman ended the kiss, his head now inches apart from Luffy's, who looked at him in slight confusion. But the older man just grinned at his lover and suddenly Luffy understood.

The captain threw his head back and laughed at Zoro's expression. "I swear, sometimes you're even worse than Sanji, you pervert," Luffy snickered and shook his head in amusement. "Oi, don't compare me with that damn cook," responded Zoro, but his suggestive grin didn't vanish. Luffy only laughed softly and pushed at his swordsman's chest, making his way over the already frozen lawn deck and climbed up the crows nest without saying another word. Zoro sucked in a deep breath of cold night air before following his captain.

Once he was inside the crows nest he hurriedly closed the hatch to prevent the cold air from entering.

He turned around and saw Luffy spreading one of the blankets on the floor in front of the bench before turning around and looking at him expectantly. Zoro smiled at him and made his way over to where he stood. Zoro's hands were already reaching for his captain's waist, but they were suddenly swatted away, Luffy openly looking at him, his face unreadable. Now Zoro was really confused.

"What are you-"

"Sit," ordered Luffy before Zoro could finish his sentence, and pointed onto the ground in front of the bench. Still slightly confused at his captain's odd behavior he obeyed, walking over and sitting down on the soft blanket, his back resting against the bench.

Before he could ask again what Luffy had in mind, said rubber-man stepped over Zoro with one leg and sat down, effectively straddling the older man, sliding his hands over Zoro's arms until they rested in the nape of his neck, stroking his green hair softly.

"Today's your birthday. Stop thinking and just feel."

It was rare that one heard Luffy speak so low and deliberate, but when he was with Zoro it sometimes was like another side of him took over.

The first mate's eyes widened and he let his hands rest on Luffy's hips, only being able to nod in understanding. Luffy smiled down at him and gave him a feather-light kiss on his lips before moving along his strong jaw, leaving behind a hot trail of kisses and occasionally soft bites and licks. One of Zoro's hands gripped tightly at Luffy's hip, the other made its way to his back and he let his fingers run over each dip his spine made. Now it was Luffy's turn to hum in approval and he softly bit down on Zoro's earlobe, knowing full well that it was a very sensitive spot on his swordsman.

And just as he expected, Zoro let out a suppressed groan and his hips bucked up against his captain's. "You know, everyone is passed out in the galley, fast asleep. They won't be able to hear a thing," Luffy whispered and continued his way down to Zoro's neck.

Even with the different sensations slowing down his ability to think, Zoro was still able to grasp the implication that lay behind his captain's words. They didn't need to hold back the sounds they were inevitably making. They didn't have to be as quite as possible as to not wake the others.

Zoro grunted in response. His calloused hands made their way around to Luffy's front and started to unbutton the red vest that did almost nothing to prevent him from the cold now waiting for them outside the warm crows nest.

As soon as Zoro managed to free Luffy from the red garment he felt two hands tugging insistently at his own shirt and he lifted his arms over his head, making room for Luffy to help him take it off. When both tops were finally removed their lips met again, this time in a heated kiss like the one they shared before, but now without there being the possibility of being interrupted.

Though Luffy was sitting on top of Zoro, the swordsman still had the upper hand in their kiss, Luffy willingly letting him lead. Their tongues battled and Luffy could taste the sake that still lingered in his lover's mouth, adding to the unique flavor that was just Zoro.

At some point during the kiss Zoro's hands made their way down Luffy's back until they reached his ass. The first mate grabbed it almost forcefully and pressed his captain's body flush against his own, grinding their hips together in their own rhythm, eliciting the sweetest sounds from the younger man above him.

Luffy was moaning loudly, always being the more vocal one, but Zoro swallowed his sounds with his mouth. With one last bite to his lower lip Luffy leaned back to catch his breath, his hands resting against Zoro's heaving chest. Their eyes met, and the rubber-man smiled at his lover's flushed face and glistening lips, guessing that he himself must not look any different. Zoro smiled back and buried his face where Luffy's shoulder and neck met, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of his lover's body in his arms.

The captain kissed his first mate's temple before letting his hands run over Zoro's abs, relishing in the feeling of softly fluttering muscles under his touch. But he didn't leave it at that. Without warning he pressed the palm of his left hand against the obvious bulge in his swordsman's pants. Zoro let out a yelp and a groan, biting down on his captain's shoulder. Luffy let out a pleasured hiss and rubbed over Zoro's cock through his pants. But this didn't satisfy both of them.

Zoro licked the spot he was biting down on before reaching for those blue shorts his captain favored, them and his own pants being the only thing keeping them apart from being truly together. Just as he opened the button and slid down the fly he felt the pressure in his own pants lessen as Luffy did the same.

Luffy shifted his weight to his feet, stood up and took a few steps back, grabbing the waistband of his shorts and his boxers and slid both down in one go, stepping out of the clothing now laying on the floor along with his sandals and kicked them away, not bothering where they landed.

Zoro was about to do the same, but he stopped in his movement, his thumbs already hooked in his pants, and just watched his lover's body standing before him.

Though the moon was hidden behind gray snow clouds, nights on the Grand Line were never that dark. In this moment, Zoro was immensely grateful for that.

Snow was still falling outside, and the shadow of falling snowflakes became apparent on Luffy's body as he stood naked in front of him. Zoro watched those snowflakes making their way over his captain's face, down his chest, over his abs and to his groin. His gaze rested there for a moment longer, his own cock twitching in anticipation, before he followed the snowflakes' path down those lean but strong legs and finally vanishing into the floor at Luffy's bare feet.

Zoro gulped and had to suppress a shudder. His lover looked so beautiful it was mesmerizing.

Luffy blushed at Zoro's intensive gaze flowing over his naked body, and he became suddenly very aware of him being the only one fully naked.

They had seen each other naked countless times, even before becoming lovers, but Zoro had never looked at him like this.

When Zoro noticed that Luffy was blushing he chuckled softly and went through with his earlier movement and pushed down his pants and boxers, lifting his hips that he could stay seated while doing so, and kicked his boots off before throwing everything to the side, like Luffy not caring where they landed.

His gaze went back to his captain still standing there. "Come 'ere," Zoro said softly and reached for Luffy's hand when he was near enough, taking his smaller hand in his and guiding Luffy back to straddling him like before. Both men had to suppress a groan when their still hard lengths rubbed against each other, but Zoro ignored that only for one more moment.

When Luffy was seated again he took his captain's face in his hands and held him there, their eyes locking. "I love you so much," Zoro whispered in a broken voice.

He came so close to loosing the one person that meant the most to him, and he now realized how much he must have hurt him with his repellent behavior after Luffy had almost lost him, too. "I'm sorry, Luffy," he whispered and let his forehead fall against his captain's.

Luffy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His heart was hammering in his chest and he tried to force the tears away that threatened to spill over. _I could have lost him so easily_ , was the one thought that ran through his mind, unknowingly to him that Zoro was thinking the same thing.

He blinked the tears away and smiled at his first mate, his hands reaching for Zoro's forearms. "I missed you," Luffy responded in a soft whisper and leaned against the man he loved.

Unfortunately, this small shift in position reminded both of their current position. Luffy's face became flushed again and he pressed his lips against Zoro's in a passionate kiss, running his tongue over his lips and demanding entry. While Luffy ran his hands through soft green hair, deepening their kiss, Zoro let one hand rest on the small of Luffy's back, the other grabbing both their cocks in one hand and stroking them together in a slow and deliberate motion, making them both moan into each others mouths.

Luffy broke the kiss once again and grinned at Zoro, before lifting one of his hands to his mouth and spitting into it. He then swatted the older man's hand away that was stroking them both, and took only Zoro's length in his hand, lathering it in his spit and the pre-cum that was already gathering at its tip.

Zoro's jaw went slack when he watched what his captain was doing, combined with the mischievous glint in his eyes it was almost enough to sent him over the edge. Almost.

Luffy stopped his teasing and lifted himself up, supporting himself on his knees resting on either side of Zoro's hips and with his hands resting on the green-haired man's shoulders. He positioned himself over the swordsman's cock and, looking his lover directly in the eyes, slowly eased himself down. He hissed at the sensation of being spread open without preparation, but with him being rubber it wasn't painful, just weird and maybe a little uncomfortable at first. But it was worth it.

The first mate's grip on his hips was almost painful, but the long moan escaping the otherwise tight-lipped man that grew in volume the more he took in of the swordsman sent pleasant shivers over his back and made his hair stand on end. Luffy responded with a groan when his butt made contact with Zoro's thighs again and he was fully seated.

He took a few moments to calm his ragged breathing, running his fingers through green hair that glistened with sweat to distract his lover. He knew that Zoro was close already by the way his muscles tensed, the way he was breathing and how his length twitched inside of him. After staying in this position for a few more seconds, the swordsman nodded. "I'm okay, you can move," he said, his voice sounding hoarse.

Luffy slowly pushed himself up until only Zoro's tip was still inside him, before clenching down on him and moving down again. A deep moan escaped the older man's throat followed by heavy breathing as Luffy repeated his movements, getting faster each time Zoro entered him anew, the swordsman snapping his hips forward and bucking into him when he slid down.

The crows nest was filled with throaty moans and groans and the sound of skin softly slapping against skin. Occasionally Luffy would cry out when Zoro brushed that spot inside of him that made him see white, the pleasure burning in his veins and running through his body like a wildfire, his abdomen being the center of it.

Even Zoro gave up trying to quieten his voice, moaning and grunting just as loud as his captain. It felt too good as to suppress any sound escaping him.

Now, in this moment, Zoro felt whole again. He hadn't noticed that something was missing since Thriller Bark until he had felt his lover's arms around his neck and his body pressed against his own again. They could have both died on that island.

But they'd survived. Everyone had survived.

The first mate leaned forward and pressed himself against his captain's flushed and in sweat covered body, his hands still resting on his hips to help lifting him up, hiding his face once again in the crook of Luffy's neck and muffling the cry that escaped him as the angle changed slightly and Luffy was able to take even more of him in.

"Ngh … Luffy," he breathed into the younger man's shoulder, trying to get Luffy's attention. "I- I'll-," but he was interrupted by his captains breathless voice. "I know … me, too."

Zoro reached down between their bodies and took Luffy's leaking length into his hand, pumping him in time with their rhythm. "Ngh aaahh!" Luffy cried out, holding onto his first mate for dear life.

"Z- Zoro! I- I'm-!" but he was interrupted by a cry that forced its way out of his throat.

Zoro lifted his head to look into his lover's flushed face, sweat rolling down the side of his face, making his black hair stick to his forehead. He was beautiful.

"I love you, Luffy."

Those four words were enough to send Luffy over the edge. He threw his head back, his jaw going slack in a silent scream as his whole body spasms and shuddered in Zoro's arms. As Luffy's body tensed around him a deep moan escaped his throat and he was tipped over the edge shortly after his captain. They held onto each other as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them, threatening to take them away if they didn't hold on strong enough.

When they came down from their high and were able to breath normally again, they loosened their crushing grip to be able to look into each others eyes. Both were exhausted but smiling nonetheless, Luffy grinning at his lover before leaning his forehead against Zoro's. "I love you, Zoro. I'm glad to have you back." Zoro only smiled and kissed his captain softly. This kiss was all Luffy needed.

 **X**

Later that night the pair laid sprawled on the ground in the crows nest, Luffy's head resting on Zoro's chest with Zoro's arms holding him against his first mate, their legs intertwined. Another blanket was spread over them both, holding the warmth between them.

Zoro was already asleep, snoring softly with his nose buried in Luffy's black hair. The young rubber-man was still awake though, pondering over their earlier talk about Thriller Bark.

He had made the decision to not let the older man know that he knew what he had done in order to safe their crew's lives. He just hoped that, in a few days, his first mate would be back to normal, training just as much as napping and fighting with Sanji, and not isolating and torturing himself for being weak. In Luffy's eyes Zoro was unbelievably strong, but he couldn't ignore the worry that overcame him whenever he looked at Zoro's worn out face, his dull eyes and the dark shadows under them. Those dark rings stood out even more when he had looked at his flushed face earlier.

 _I won't let anything like this happen ever again_ , the Strawhat captain swore to himself.

Cuddling closer to Zoro's warm body, Luffy kissed his shoulder and closed his eyes. Nothing was going to happen to his crew ever again.

"Happy Birthday, Zoro. I love you," were the last words he whispered before letting sleep take over.

 **X**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I had the beginning of this story planned for almost a whole year, but I had to wait for Zoro's birthday to finally post it.**

 **And for the plot … well, as I already said, the beginning was planned, but not the outcome. Everything just sort of _happened_ after the party. **

**It was my first attempt at writing something M-rated, I hope you don't mind.**

 **But anyway, thank you for reading and I'd be so grateful if you'd leave me a review!**

 **Have a great day and Tanjoubi Omedetou Zoro!**


End file.
